


Leaving

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	Leaving

You do not know how long you stand like that but when you break away from each other Kili's eyes are red and puffy and you have the idea that you do not look much better. You frame his face in your hands and give a kiss on both eyes. Kili smiles weakly at you and you give him a smile of yourself back.

''Everything will be fine,'' you say,'' as long as we have we each other we will be fine.''

Kili nods and you look at Fili.

''I have to go home to get a few things.'' 

''Okay, you want me to come?'' He asks.

''No, I'm faster on my own.'' You explain.

He nods and pulls you towards him to kiss you. 

''I want you to call a cab at home, let him drop you off at the edge of the city, meet us there.''

You look at him not understanding.

''When people see you leave with us they will also want to know why, it's better if they see me leave with Kili only .'' 

You nod and give Kili a kiss too before you walk away.

When you are at home you throw your keys on the table and walk over to a chair to drop yourself in. You lay your head in your hands and take a few deep breath. When you hear something behind you you stand with a jerk and look straight into Dis eyes.

''I wanted to talk to you alone.'' She says.

The words cause concern with you. You look at her and try to penetrate her gaze to find out what she really thinks. Does she blame you? Is she mad at you? Did she just did not wanted to say that with the boys there? She walks up to you and you take a step back, you have no idea how she came in and actually you do not want to know.

''I'm not mad at you,'' she says, reading your mind,'' I'm angry with Thorin, I can not believe he is letting this get so far. He can be so stubborn! It's not your fault that Fili fell for you, that he loves you and wants you by his side. Somehow I understand, I immediately noticed when he brought you home with him that first day.''

''You did?'' you ask surprised.

''Yes, I know my boy. He has brought home girls before, nice girls, nothing wrong with them, but with you it was different.''

''What do you mean''

''Well, most of the girls he already had enough of soon and he would seek out Kili or even me to be rid of them, but they continued to follow him,'' Dis smiles at the thought,'' but with you. ... he spent all his time with you, he always had a smile lying on his lips when you were around. He was always cheerful, you changed his whole appearance. You let him shine. Until the time that you had to leave, of course.''

Dis stops talking and looks at you, you look at her thoughtfully and wait impatiently until she continues.

''Usually, he went to his room, but sometimes he slumped on the couch and stared just ahead with a 'sour' face at nothing. It felt like every time you left, he had lost his best friend.''

''Really? I had no idea.''

''No, and I think Fili is not going to like this if he finds out so do not say anything.'' 

You shake your head and promis.

''I am sorry about how this went but I'm glad he has risen up against his uncle and has not conceded. You complete him as no one else ever could. I've known you for a few months and have never had the opportunity to really get to know you but I've always seen you like a daughter, the daughter I never had, y/n, for me you have always been a part of my family, Royal blood or not.''

''Thank you, nice of you to say that.'' you answer softly and with a bit of a lump in your throat.

''I mean it, and the fact that you sleep with Kili, well,'' Dis shrugs,'' the youth of today are so different in those things.''

Suddenly she gets up and walks to the door. At the door she stops.

''I will continue to talk to Thorin in hopes that he comes to repentance,'' she says and then she turns to you,''I'm glad you'll be with them, take care of them for me.'' 

''I will.''

''Do not tell them I was here.'' 

''I won't.''

''Goodbye, y/n.''

''Bye, Dis.''

After you have been standing like that for some time you walk to the phone and dial a cab. Then you walk into the bedroom and grab a bag, you put some clothes in it and zip it shut. At the moment you pull the door shut you hear a car stopping behind you and you turn around to see a cab standing. The man comes to meet you halfway up the driveway and takes your bag from you. When you sit in the back of the cab you tell him to drop you at the edge of the city. Without question he does what you ask and as you drive past Thorin's mansion you wonder if this is the last time that you will see it. You hope not, you hope Dis can bring her brother to change his mind, and that perhaps Dwalin and Bofur will say that it is ridiculous how he is behaving. You turn your gaze and look at the other side of the road. When the cab stops you stand on a deserted parking, you see no one, and just when you think that the brothers are not there yet you suddenly see Kili appear. He smiles at you and raises his hand. You put your hand up aswell and run to him. Kili catches you in his strong arms and gives you a kiss on your cheek.

''Come, we gotta go.''

You nod and walk away together, you just want to ask where Fili is you see an old Ford standing next to him.

''How did you guys get that car?'' you ask.

''We still had somebody that owded us a favor.'' He answers without going into further detail.

You do not ask further and after Fili gave you a kiss, he holds the door open for you and you step in. Kili is in the front seat next to his brother and as you get ready to go Fili turns towards you.

''It's a long drive, try and get some sleep. You need your energy when we arrive there, if you know what I mean.'' he says and winks at you.

You blush at his implication and Kili shoves his brother playfully. Still you lay your head against the glass. When Fili starts to drive your eyes soon become heavy, the trials of the past few days have taken its toll and you are very tired. Before you are out of the city your asleep.

Halfway to your destiny Fili stops at a motel near the highway. He turns around in his chair to look at you but you still are in deep sleep. He smiles and looks at Kili.

'' Will you wake her, I'll get a key.'' He says.

Kili nods and gets out while Fili walks to the reception. He walks around the car, but then considers that if he opens the door, you will probably fall out, you are after all still leaning against it. He walks back and slowly opens the other side door, he slips in carefully and sits as close as possible against you without really waking you up. For a while he just looks at you and he carefully slides a lock of hair out of your face and tucks it behind your ear. He thinks you are beautiful like this and he is proud of his brother, because he has not givin in to their uncle and happy, happy that they can keep you in their lives. He had done the same thing even though he'll really miss his mom, but you are more important to him than anything in his life and he knows that his mom understands that. He bites his lip as he thinks about the fact that you harbor deeper feelings for Fili but as long as you both allow him into your bed he is content.

He glances over his shoulder and sees Fili signs some things, he turns back to you and turns your face towards him, you stir a little and sigh, but before you can do anything you feel two lips kissing you full of passion. Automatically you move your hands up and they disappear into his dark hair. You kiss him back enthusiastically and push him back against the backrest. He pulls you in his lap and you straddle him while you press your upper body against his. Kili moans into your mouth and his hands glide over your back to rest on your hips. You go completely under in the kiss and are startled when Fili suddenly opens the door.

''I'm sorry to interrupt, but maybe it's better to continue this indoors?'' he asks.

You and Kili laugh and let you foreheads rest against each other for a moment. Fili offers his hand and you take it so he can help you out. You want to walk to the trunk to grab you suitcase but Fili is holding you back.

''No, that can wait, I can not.'' He says.

Kili chuckles while Fili pulls you to the room. 

''It has not even been a day, Fili.'' you say sleepily.

''So, what's your point? You don't want me.'' he says and pouts a little.

''I will always want you.'' you answer.

He throws the keys to Kili and as he opens the door Fili grabs you by your hips to kiss you. You smile against his lips and kiss him back gladly. Stumbling you stagger over the threshold and Fili pushes the door shut with his foot. He lifts you up and while you put your legs around his hips he pushes you against the door. He rolls his hips against yours and your moan when you feel his manhood. 

''Do you feel that? Mahal, all the things you do to me, what you make me feel, I've never felt like that about anyone. You are so special to me, so much more than that stupid throne.'' He mumbles against your lips. 

You chuckles and with you in his arms, he walks over to the bed and you see that Kili is already on it. Fili kneels on the bed with you in his arms without separating his lips from your skin. He spreads out his legs and soon you feel Kili pressed against your back. His hands pull up your shirt and your arms go into the air so he can pull it off. Fili moves to kiss your collerbone and you lay your head on Kili's shoulder. Kili's hands slide under your bra and he cups your breasts. You moan as Kili thrusts his hips forward and you feel his erection pressing against your lower back. You put your hands on Kili's legs and then you notice that his jeans is off. You smile and look at him.

You place your hand on his cheek and guide him towards you to kiss him, long and slowly your tongues rotate around each other. Meanwhile Fili opens your jeans and you move slightly upwards so that he can pull them of you, in the meantime you continue kissing Kili. You close your eyes and when you feel Fili's legs going under yours you notice that his jeans is off too. You turn to him and your hands go to his erection. You caress him slowly up and down, back up, and you move your finger to the tip, Fili moans and pulls you to him. You feel Kili withdraw his legs only to place them alongside yours a moment later.

''Move back.'' he says.

Kili moves back untill he is supported bij the headboard, he pulls you back untill you are sitting between his legs. You wonder what the boys have plannend when Fili crawsl towards you and moves between your legs. He leans forward to kiss you on the lips and when he leans back he looks at Kili. The youngest nods and places his fingers in the hollow of your knees, while he does so Fili moves down to give one long lick to your slit, from back to front and he circles your clit before he moves back and looks up at you. Then he looks at Kili and smirks, he ducks down again at the same time that you feel his hands at your opening and he inserts one while his thumb is fondling your clit, you hear Kili groan and you emidiatly understand that he is sucking Kili's dick in his mouth. You feel Kili rolling his hips up, effctivly pushing you up also wich makes Fili's fingers disappear deeper into you and you moan.

Fili comes up again and crawls over you, just as he kisses Kili he nods at him and Kili pulls your legs further apart. You feel your heart rate rise when you feel the blunt head of his dick against your opening you roll your hips up. Fili grins and shoves his cock in deep inside you. Your moan loudly and lay your head back, you feel Kili's lips on your neck while Kili rolls his hips up and you feel dragging his dick through your anal cleft.

You gasp in Fili's neck by the movement and you come up slightly to him feel better. Fili notices it and looks at you.

''You like that? To feel Kili's shaft through you cleft?'' 

''Yes.'' you breathe.

''Move with me.'' He says to his younger brother.

Fili starts to thrust slowly and deeply into you while Kili also moves his hips up at the same time. You are stimulated at two points and you find it delightful. Fili quikens the pace and Kili follows him.

''Fuck.'' you suddenly hear Fili say and his movement falters.

The tone surprises you and you look at him, his eyes wide and his mouth hangs open.

''What? What is it?'' you ask a little worried.

''Nothing, just .... I felt you.''

His eyes look past you and he looks at his brother.

''I felt your tip against my perineum.''

''Felt good?'' Kili asks.

''Mahal yes.'' 

Kili thrust up one more time and Fili moans again.

''Feels so good.''

You move your hips slightly to bring Fili back in the present again and he looks at you sheepishly. 

''I'm sorry ....'' 

''It's alright, come on, move.'' You say. 

Fili chuckles and moves back into you, soon you have a rhythm. When Fili thrust into you, Kili pushes his hips up, sliding his shaft between your buttocks and then stimulating Fili's perineum. Kili lets his hands go around your waist and he cups your breasts, he kneads them and pinches your nipples. You moan and move along on the rhythm of the brothers. Fili lets his hand wander down and finds Kili's thigh, pulling it up with each inwards thrust, pushing himself deeper into you and making Kili's tip hit him harder in his perineum. You feel Kili move one of his hands down and he finds your clit, letting his finger circle around it and Fili increases the pace of his thrusting. Kili also moves faster and faster and soon you feel your climax approaching. A couple of more thrusts and you are climaxing, clenching around Fili making him cum too. Only Kili stays a little behind not having enough stimulation but Fili has an idea. He carefully moves you next to them and before you can comprehent what is happening he takes his little brother in his mouth completly. You and Kil gasp and it only takes a couple of sucks before the younger is shooting his load into his brothers mouth. Fili licks everything up and swollows before leaning up and kissing Kili. You bite your lip, this is not the first time you have seen them intimate but it never fails to exite you. You let your eyes go over them, light skin against tanned, blond hair entwined with black, ice blue eyes against deer brown. 

''You guys are beautiful together.'' You say suddenly.

The princes look you at the same time and Fili draws you towards him to give you a kiss.

''And even more beautiful with you, y/n.'' He whispers in your ear.

You smile and while Fili lowers himself next to you, he's turns on his side and turns you on your side also to pull you close to him You tuck your head under his chin and feel him placing a kiss on the head. Kili places himself flush against your back and you hear how the brothers give each other a kiss. With legs and fingers intertwined you fall asleep.


End file.
